Mawashi tori watakushi hajimaye ki
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Around you my soul begins Syaoran, just let me protect you like you always do for me, please, just let me!


Yes ladies and gentlemen! a 'surprising' fanfic starring Syaoran and Sakura (sorry for a the sarcasm and short length) By the by ill translate the japanese at the end .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------

Syaoran hit the ground with a sickening thud, leaving a small crater; he groaned for a moment, and then slowly stood.

His battle costume was torn and bloodied he panted heavily, but still he stood, still he held out his family sword in front of him.

He again took up the fighting stance, again in front of the one he was protecting, protecting an angel, his angel.

She looked up at him with grass green eyes, eyes that were filled with tears. She looked towards the monster, the creature that would consume the world, if it could defeat her and devour her soul, and she stood.

"Sakura stay behind me!" She walked forward.

Syaoran tried to take a step and fell. Sakura helped him down he grabbed her arm as the creature roared "No" he whispered "Don't go Sakura, don't, stay safe"

"Syaoran" her voice still sent shivers down his spine, her words were always so emotional "This is my destiny, this is my life, it's the life I chose when I opened the book….the life I chose when I defied and met you….ever since you have saved me, helped me, loved me" his eyes snapped open, amber in the setting sun, how had she known?

"mawashi tori watakushi hajimaye ki," she whispered "Let me protect you" he let her arm go, and she bent picking up his sword with a practised ease.

She was a fighter, and as she walked towards the creature her grace showed through, she held the sword as if it were nothing and she met the monster as if it were a toy.

Everything was white clean and bright. The kind of white that hurts if you look for too long. Luckily there was a window; you could see blue and green. Blue sky, green……green grass?

If he stood he noticed he was wearing lose clothes, white of course, baggy trousers, baggy shirt. He stared out of the window, green….something was wrong about that…..wasn't green his favourite colour? Why though? Why was green….eyes? Green eyes….it was a girl, where was she, why was this place familiar?

He listened, his attention suddenly caught by the sound of quiet breathing and the beep of a heart monitor.

She was trapped, it was dark and she was cold and scared, she held onto a charm and it kept her in the light, she tried to move but she couldn't, scream but she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She needed someone to help her but there was no-one there.

Help me! She screamed HELP ME!

The second bed was occupied by a girl, she was mumbling, crying in dread, no sound was coming from her. He moved closer, she arched her back and yelled without sound.

Help me he read her lips HELP ME!

He reached forward and grabbed her, not knowing what he was doing he picked her up and cradled her close to him.

She smelt of something familiar, sweet but not overpowering….she was familiar….so familiar.

"Sakura?" He felt it fitted her somehow; her locks were drenched in sweat.

At the sound of his voice her eyes snapped open. He found himself staring into green depths.

"Syaoran?" she clung to him sobbing

He remembered everything now and he held her tightly, the monster had defeated Sakura, the last thing he had seen before exhaustion had overtaken him.

"How?"

She put one trembling hand to his face and he saw her pain "I used the dark and earth to capture and bind the creature"

She shuddered and he knew what was wrong, the two cards were some of the most powerful to use, especially the earth card, and dark without light would have been very difficult. Added with the creature.

She was nudging his hand now, she cringed as she unclenched her fingers and dropped a small sword charm into his hand, it had cut her palm and its blade was bloodied with her.

Gently he kissed her palm and looked again into her eyes,

"Sorry, the blood, the mess….the whole thing" her eyes were filling up with tears, making her green eyes seem almost crystalline

"I'm not" he looked around the room, there was his bag on a chair, at home all his important items were kept in a bag…in case he was ever hospitalised like he was now.

"I love you Sakura, as you rightly said" He gently placed her in his bed and turned off the monitor, revelling in the freedom from the annoying beeps. He began to rummage in the bag.

He found what he was looking for and slipped it into his pocket.

Turning to Sakura he saw she was watching him curiously. She flinched slightly when he sat on the bed. "Sakura are you alright?"

"Aishteru Syaoran" she hugged him tightly. He dropped down onto one knee. Still holding her, relief washed through his body, for a man who found it hard to express himself, telling her was the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Sakura" she looked into his eyes "I have fought dragons across the sea, ruled a clan, I have captured cards and protected the one I love……….I would do it all again, if I could have you beside me always, will you…"

Yen Li choose that moment to walk in "Syaoran! Are you….." she looked at the sight of the two before her. Syaoran had fallen down (anime style) whereas Sakura just stared at Yelan.

"Ah"

"MOTHER GET OUT!" Syaoran yelled, pushing his mother out of the room, "AND DON'T COME BACK TILL I SAY!"

"Heh" he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed

"I haven't seen you do that since we were 10"

"Yeh, well….I um"

Sakura laughed and Syaoran felt instantly better, he took a deep breath _take two_

"Sakura" she stopped laughing "I have fought dragons across the sea, ruled a clan, I have captured cards and protected the one I love, I just yelled at my mother and threw her out of this room and Illneedhelpwhenshegetsholdofme…" he looked towards the ceiling "…….Sakura I would do it all again, if I could have you beside me always, will you marry me?"

She smiled, then taking a deep breath answered "Yes, I will now and forever"

THE END

mawashi tori watakushi hajimaye ki - around you my soul begins

Aishteru - I love you

Thanks for reading!


End file.
